Smart keys are now commonly used in vehicles and adapted to store information about user seat positioning, radio assignments, and other user preferences. A smart key cannot be replicated unless an existing smart key already exists. To create a duplicate smart key, a key creator and an existing smart key must be present. Unfortunately, it is an increasing problem where thieves create a duplicate key to a vehicle in order to steal the vehicle at a later time. Typically, these thefts occur in a valet situation where the thief has access to both an existing vehicle key and the vehicle. A vehicle key creator is used to make a duplicate and unauthorized vehicle key. In this situation, the user of the vehicle is not aware that an unauthorized key has been created. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to provide a notification system to the user that an unauthorized vehicle key has been created. Specifically, there exists a need in the art to provide a notification system that provided details of exactly when and where the unauthorized key was created.